Many wide format inkjet printers utilize an elongated platen to support the print substrate through the print zone. It is often desirable to use platen configurations specially configured to support a variety of different types of print substrates. For example, a platen that includes an ink absorber may be desirable for printing on textiles and other porous substrates while a smooth hard vacuum platen may be desirable for printing on vinyl substrates.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.